Toothless' Mighty Revenge
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: When Toothless gets left out in cold (Quite literally) on his birthday, he decides to get some revenge on the humans and dragons of Berk.


Hey guys! Here is my new one-shot titled Toothless' Mighty Revenge. I wrote this when I was half-asleep so if something doesn't make sense blame it on past half-asleep me. Also, note, this was beta reviewed by VigoGrimborne just to let you know.

Alright, with that out of the way, let's get right into TOOTHLESS' MIGHTY REVENGE.

* * *

The Berkian's were holding a party in the Great Hall, and the only one not invited was Toothless.

Toothless had woken up that morning expecting to have a great day of flying and napping and doing other exciting dragon things like play fighting with Hiccup or cuddling Hiccup until the Viking fell asleep after trying so hard to get out of the dragon's grip that he became tired.

But then it was announced around mid-day that the Berkians where holding some form of celebration in the Great Hall. And that it was ALL Hiccup's idea.

Of course, everything was fine and all was well until Toothless tried to enter the Great Hall, which smelt so much of smoked fish and dragon nip...it was practically Valhalla on Earth...

And they denied him entry.

Toothless tried, again and again, to get in, sometimes sneaking in or faking that he was another dragon. He even pretended to be another dragon's hatchling so that he could sneak in but it didn't work.

Eventually, Toothless just gave up and curled up nearby. He watched as everyone start pilling into the Great Hall.

Astrid and Stormfly walked in, Stormfly laughing while looking in Toothless' direction. The Night Fury glared hard and curled up to hide his ashamed face.

Eventually, he looked up to see even the TWINS granted entry, with Barf & Belch following behind happily. Toothless grumbled and laid his head down on his paws.

Eventually everyone but Hiccup and the two Vikings out front were inside. Toothless groaned. It was getting dark and it would probably start raining soon.

Toothless then saw Hiccup enter the Great Hall, but not before gesturing to him to follow, a smile on his face. Toothless perked up instantly and ran towards the Great Hall as Hiccup entered before him.

But before he could, the two Vikings stopped him with swords and said...

"Sorry Night Fury, you're not allowed in," One Viking said.

Toothless stuck his head into the doorway anyway.

The two Vikings entered and slammed the door in Toothless' face just as it started raining.

Toothless just stood there for three seconds as the rain hit his scales, before growling in outrage and leaving the steps of the Great Hall.

Eventually, Toothless made it to the Haddock house, the wind was getting stronger and the rain was pouring down at speeds that would make any dragon jealous.

Toothless shivered and then shook all the water off him as he stood inside the dry and cold house. He quickly sent a plasma blast into the fire pit and curled himself up by the fire.

He quickly fell asleep while swearing upon the dragons of the North that he would get some form of REVENGE.

* * *

Hiccup tapped his foot, staring at the door to the Great Hall. After a while he turned to Astrid, confused.

"Shouldn't he have come in by now? He was following right behind me!" Hiccup exclaimed in confusion.

Astrid took a moment to think.

"I think it's been an hour or three, but that's just a guess," Astrid said with a shrug.

Hiccup looked at the door before walking over.

"Umm, you two? Have you seen the jet-black dragon with greens eyes? Answers to Toothless? Is incredibly sassy?" Hiccup asked worriedly.

One of the two shrugged.

"The dragon tried entering multiple times. But we followed your instructions, do not let the Night Fury in" The man replied.

Hiccup stared at him, surprised.

"What? I said do not let Toothless in UNTIL we finish up decorating the Great Hall for his birthday. I didn't say to not let him in at all! How did you miss the second part of the plan?" Hiccup asked in confusion and shock.

The two men just shrugged.

"We saw a Terrible Terror trying to keep itself from getting covered in fish scales that fell from the big dragon's mouths as they chewed, it was so funny," One of them answered happily.

Hiccup growled while making his way out the door.

The rain hit him like a tidal wave, and he fell against the door of the Great Hall. He managed to get down the stone stairs and quickly make it to the back door of the Haddock home.

Hiccup slumped against the door as he used all the strength in his scrawny body to close it up. He quickly got up and moved around the Haddock house before tripping over something. He hit the floor while a loud grunt rang out from the dark.

*Oi, watch it. Some dragons need their beauty sleep* Toothless moaned and curled up around the fire pit a bit more as Hiccup got up, laying a hand on the dragon's side.

"Toothless? Is that you?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless grunted while shifting to get Hiccup's hand off him.

*Maybe, maybe not. Maybe my name is the only one not invited to the party. That might seem a bit more familiar* Toothless growled while turning to face away from Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed and managed to find the dragon's head in the pitch black. He picked up Toothless' head while the Night Fury just growled.

*What now?* Toothless moaned sleepily and Hiccup sighed while scratching the dragon's chin, causing Toothless to almost purr.

"I'm so sorry bud, you should have been allowed in. But the two at the entrance heard the instructions wrong..." Hiccup explained quickly and Toothless glared in the dark, yet Hiccup could practically feel the glare hit him full force.

*So I wasn't allowed in...because of a mishearing? Oh, now you really are gonna get it tomorrow morning* Toothless growled.

Hiccup sighed, not truly realizing what Toothless was thinking about.

"Bud, I'm so...so sorry. Can you...forgive me?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Toothless thought for a moment before purring and nuzzling Hiccup's hand.

*Of course, but the first on my list of punishments and revenge...* Toothless said and then started forcing a half-digested fish up from the pit of his draconic belly.

"Ehhhh, bud...don't tell me you want me to eat this" Hiccup asked as Toothless shot a plasma blast into the fire pit, lighting up the house.

*Yes, yes I do* Toothless crooned with a gummy smile, and Hiccup sighed while staring at the half-digested fish lying in his hands.

"Oh Thor" Hiccup moaned and sighed while staring at the fish.

* * *

Besides Hiccup feeling sick from the fish for the rest of the night, and Toothless still being angry at everyone, the night went well...and then morning came around...

Hiccup woke up in his bed with a yawn, stretching as he got out of bed. He grabbed the space below him and did what he normally did to attach his prosthetic.

He got up...only to hit the ground with a thud. All the sleepiness in his form was washed away in seconds as the cold wood floor meet the fragile scrawny green-eyed face of Hiccup Haddock.

"Ow! What the..." Hiccup said and rolled over, looking down at his foot where he would have his prosthetic...only to find it missing.

"What?" Hiccup said and managed to use his hands to prop himself up against his drawing desk. He went to grab his fur vest only to find it missing too. He was gonna ask Toothless for help when he noticed that Toothless' bed was empty...

And then it all clicked, and Hiccup nearly exploded.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled in annoyance while grabbing two crutches from nearby, using them to get down the stairs.

"I swear when I get my hands on that dragon, I'm gonna make sure HIS prosthetic is missing!" Hiccup growled in anger, and he found his father searching for something.

"Son, do you know where my ax and chiefly belt went?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup then stomped his foot while growing angrier then a pissed off Scauldron.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs, before falling over as one of his crutches snapped in two.

"Ow..." Hiccup moaned.

Stoick helped him get up, setting him down in a chair.

"Why did you get angry and yell Toothless' name?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup growled in annoyance.

"He's still pissed about what happened yesterday, so he stole all our very important stuff. Included but not limited to my prosthetic, your ax, my vest, your belt, and so on and so forth" Hiccup said.

Stoick seemed to think.

"Well, what-" Stoick started but couldn't finish as Gobber burst in through the door, having none of his prosthetics.

"CHIEF! WE'VE ALL BEEN ROBBED! EVEN THE DRAGONS ARE MISSING THEIR THINGS!" Gobber exclaimed and the two looked at each with a realization.

"Toothless" Both Hiccup and Stoick said at the same time. They quickly burst out of the Haddock house. Hiccup gathered up the other riders and dragons.

"Are we SURE this wasn't the Twins? I mean, they do stuff like this every other day" Snotlout said in annoyance. Tuffnut shook his head while Ruffnut was watching everyone panic in amazement.

"Nope, sorry S. We do stuff like this only to one person, not the entire village. But this...this stuff is GLORIOUS! If it is T, do you think he'll touch us his Loki'ing ways?!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Ruffnut seemed to smile.

"We'll have to see if he's available, and maybe could take some bribes," Ruffnut said. The two smirked while Hiccup groaned and facepalmed.

"No! No, no! Toothless is not teaching you two how to do stuff like this! First, we need to find h-THERE HE IS!" Hiccup shouted and pointed at Toothless, who was dragging Hiccup's metal shield to the Great Hall.

Toothless froze as all the eyes on Berk locked onto him, and he was inside the now locked Great Hall faster then the Twins could yell LOKIED.

"Toothless! GET THE HELHEIM OUT OF THERE!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless growled while nearly laughing.

*I am sorry, but Toothless is not here right now. If you leave a message for me I could deliver it to him when he returns* Toothless crooned, snickering as he heard everyone yell in outrage outside.

"Give us back our stuff! And what are we supposed to eat if we can't get in there?!" Hiccup asked.

Toothless thought about that before smirking with a purr.

*Give me thirty minutes* Toothless crooned deviously while running over to some fish baskets.

Thirty minutes later and Toothless' head popped out the door of the Great Hall, he smirked as everyone glared at him.

"What. Are we. Gonna. Eat?" Astrid asked and Toothless pretended to think for a moment before regurgitating everything in his stomach.

*Enjoy, that's all your getting for today. So you're ALL gonna have to share, good luck with that* Toothless crooned while locking the door, snickering as he heard everyone argue and fight over the half-digested smelly fish.

*Oh I need to do something else, one last thing to get them back...but what? Oh...Ohhhhh...I got it...I really got it* Toothless purred to himself. He had all the stuff he needed right in front of him.

* * *

After everyone had eaten all the fish that Toothless had regurgitated, they only got angrier at the dragon. Then a loud BOOM rang out from the Great Hall as the door unlocked.

Hiccup ran inside, both worried and angry, but the anger quickly dissipated as he saw Toothless lying on his side, a bloody ax lying nearby and his head covered in blood.

"No, no, no...no, no..." Hiccup mumbled while running over to the deathly still dragon. He tried to see if the blood was fake...but it was real, it was the blood of a dragon.

And Toothless wasn't breathing, he was so still, so dead...dead. He wasn't alive. It wasn't possible.

As everyone realized what just happened, they all start feeling sad. Then Toothless smirked and used his tail to pull a lever.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup said as they all looked up to see buckets on buckets of Toothless' saliva poured on them.

Toothless rolled around laughing on the floor, as everyone glared at him with the strength of the gods themselves.

"TOOTHLESS! YOU! I...YOU! GRRR! AHHHH!" Hiccup yelled frustrated to the point of just leaving the island and going to be an Outcast.

Toothless smirked and then bolted out of the Great Hall while everyone was distracted. He shut the door and barred it from outside.

"Toothless! No! Let us out!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless smirked while sitting down outside.

*Nope! Not until the sun has set and then risen once again!* Toothless said and then curled up before going to sleep, the only sound echoing to the humans and dragons of Berk was the sound of Toothless snoring from outside their practical prison.

* * *

When Toothless finally woke up and let them out, the Great Hall REEKED of human and dragon waste. Everyone was practically exhausted and ready to just collapse.

Everyone pilled out of the Great Hall and collapsed at Toothless' feet. The dragon smirked happily.

*You learn your lesson yet?* Toothless asked excited. Hiccup nodded while lying on the dirt.

"Y-Yes, I think we've learned the lesson that Toothless could destroy an entire tribe from the inside out if he was left to his own devices" Hiccup moaned, laying his head down on the dirt, everyone else mimicking him.

Toothless purred and walked off, but not before regurgitating one half-digested fish onto Hiccup's head.

*There, now you've learned your lesson* Toothless purred happily before going to sleep in the Haddock house on Hiccup's bed.

None of the Berkians got up from the dirt, all of them just laid there. They all were prepared for Toothless to come and add on an extra amount of punishment but nothing came to them.

Eventually, everyone worked themselves into their huts and went to sleep, Hiccup just sleeping on Toothless' stone bed as the dragon had taken up his bed.

And they all learned one valuable lesson, Toothless was so intelligent he could destroy a tribe in days if given the time and resources.

* * *

In the village of Hagorith, two boys skipped across the beach, before stumbling upon a big black scaly reptile lying on the sun-stricken beach of the island.

"Its a dragon! KILL IT!" One boy yelled, but they couldn't as the dragon looked up at them with bright green adorable eyes...they just couldn't plunge their dagger into such an innocent creature's heart...

And all of that was according to plan.

* * *

Toothless sat in front of the defeat villagers of Hagorith, smirking as the Berkian ships came into the docks and quickly set about freeing the captured dragons on the island.

"BUT HOW DID A BEAST DEFEAT US?! HE DIDN'T EVEN ATTACK!?" The chief of Hagorith screamed in utter bewilderment. Hiccup came up with a smirk, leaning against Toothless.

"Let's just say he's no beast, and he makes a pretty good spy...as well as a good trickster...even the 'disciples of Loki' are wanting to learn his secrets," Hiccup said proudly. Toothless regurgitated one fish onto the man's lap.

"No! Please! NO MORE OF THIS DIGESTED FISH! I WOULD RATHER BURN IN HELHEIM! PLEASE NO!" The chief yelled.

Toothless just smirked, and Hiccup laughed.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that short little one-shot. I started out writing a serious story and it just quickly descended into non-sense. I also realized that Hiccup may seem a little OOC, but please blame half-asleep me.**

 **Alright, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
